


At Warp Speed

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, Gen, Voltron Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always a calming feeling to be connected to the ship. Placing her hands on those pedestals, feeling everything her civilization had put together and worked to create. The Castle of Lions really was the pinnacle of Altean technology when it was built and she could feel everything. Allura could feel all of the people that had worked to create the castle. And it felt like home. No matter how much energy it took out of her, she loved commanding the castle, going through wormholes especially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Warp Speed

Voltron Week 2016

Day 1 Space/Travel

At Warp Speed

It was always a calming feeling to be connected to the ship. Placing her hands on those pedestals, feeling everything her civilization had put together and worked to create. The Castle of Lions really was the pinnacle of Altean technology when it was built and she could feel everything. Allura could feel all of the people that had worked to create the castle. And it felt like home. No matter how much energy it took out of her, she loved commanding the castle, going through wormholes especially.

Allura was aware of the presence of one of the paladins on the bridge the second she appeared, but didn’t say anything. She assumed that if Pidge wanted to talk, she would. Allura was more than fine with a little conversation. And she was in a good mood, after all.

“So, uh,” Pidge finally spoke up after a short while, just as the wormhole started appearing in front of the ship. They’d been in this part of the universe for a while, but no distress calls were being made. Which meant they would have to move. That and the Galra presence here was extremely unnerving for the still barely trained paladins. “How _does_ this wormhole stuff actually work? I’ve been trying to do the math on it for a while but I can’t really add it up. Is there some magic involved, too?”

“A little bit,” Allura said, opening her eyes to look at Pidge, who was sitting beside her, looking at the screens that showed what was going on outside the Castle of Lions. “As Coran said before, it’s connected to my life force and what magic I have in me. Other than that…well…I actually don’t know a lot of the specifics. I believe that’s more Coran’s area of expertise.”

“Well, he’s busy with Lance and Keith,” Pidge offered. “They’re trying the invisible maze again and Lance is determined to make it through. What else could we talk about? I’ve got some time while my computer is downloading some new logarithms into Rover II.”

“Why me?” Allura asked shyly. She could easily tell that some of the paladins got along fine just on their own. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all got along very well on their own, no doubt to their time on Earth. Keith and Shiro got along marvelously for the same reason. And they mingled just fine on their own, among themselves. Sure, they talked with Allura and Coran a lot, but it never really felt the same. Pidge actually choosing to talk to her was…quite nice, refreshing.

“Well, remember when you said we have a lot in common?” Pidge asked curiously. “Why not see if we have some more? If we can’t talk about the tech of the castle…we can try something else.”

“Well, sure, I don’t mind,” Allura said with a smile. There was still some time before she could stop piloting the Castle of Lions, so she stayed standing. “What did you have in mind?”

“You’ve seem like you’ve been able to steer this thing for years before we met you,” Pidge said. “You must have travelled a lot. What are some of your favorite places to go?”

Allura couldn’t stop the smile that spread at just the thought. The thought of going on small vacations with her father and getting to choose the location. Of going on diplomatic envoys during a time of peace and getting to fully experience another planet’s culture and people.

“There are so many planets I wish I could see again,” Allura said. “But it seems most of them have been taken by the Galra empire.”

“That’s too bad,” Pidge said. “What were they like?”

“They were beautiful places,” Allura said, watching as the ship left the wormhole and left them floating beside a planet she didn’t know the name of yet. But she couldn’t wait to find out. Talking about all the places she visited in another life, in another time, it gave her hope that they could be restored. “With colors you’ve probably never seen before and happy people. What places have you visited, Pidge? What were your favorites?”

Pidge hummed for a moment, leaning back as she thought. Allura finally removed her hands from the pedestals to allow the ship to rest for a moment. And herself. “Well, Earth probably isn’t anything like the planets you’ve visited. It’s probably pretty boring, actually.”

“You don’t know that,” Allura said, sitting down beside Pidge and looking her in the eye. She still couldn’t get used to the strange ears and eyes of the people of Earth. “Tell me about some of the places you’ve travelled.”

“Well, before my dad and my brother left to go on that last mission,” Pidge mused, but quickly moved on from the topic, “we went on one last vacation together, as a family. It was to an island in the Caribbean…which you don’t know where that is. Anyway, it was gorgeous with clear blue waters, beautiful scenery. And it was a lot of fun, being able to just be with my family, you know?”

“My last trip with my father,” Allura said, “we went to a planet covered in rainbows and filled with the kindest people you’ve ever met. It was right before the war started and I believe the last time I saw him smile. Really smile and mean it.”

“Hey, look at that, looks like we do have more in common,” Pidge said, nudging her with an elbow. They shared a smile and a laugh.

“Come on,” Allura said, standing up. “If we’re lucky, Coran hasn’t started cooking yet and we might be able to do something.”

“Oh, you don’t want to see me cook,” Pidge assured her as she followed her out of the room. “Let me just tell you that there’s a reason Lance and Hunk will never let me enter a kitchen alone.”

“We’ll just have to see about that,” Allura said, her smile growing as she moved quickly down the hallway. Pidge just laughed, following after her.


End file.
